Ayunan
by Fvvn
Summary: Eren hanya ingin bermain ayunan. Armin hanya perlu mengalah. benar, atau tidak? ErenMin versi TK.


**Ayunan**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Friendship**

**K**

**AU, OOC, TK!Armin TK!Eren, Standard Applied**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam delapan pagi para bocah pentakilan sudah berhamburan keluar dari bangunan TK dan menerobos segala macam permainan yang tersedia di halaman belakang. Petra yang mengawasi semuanya, dibantu oleh Auruo yang sedang menjadi kuda bagi seorang muridnya.

Mengabaikan kegiatan yang harmonis dari pusat lapangan, di bagian sudut—yang sedikit teduh dengan pohon raksasa yang menjulang, Armin duduk di ayunannya, memerhatikan keceriaan yang diciptakan oleh teman-temannya. Ia salah sedikit dari bocah yang lebih suka mengamati ketimbang berinteraksi langsung. Ekspresinya kosong—antara terhenyuh atau iri, mungkin dari dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Armin ingin sesekali ikut tertawa bersama di lingkaran itu.

—mungkin.

Ia lihat salah satu anak yang sedang menunggangi Auruo, mengacungkan jemarinya yang membentuk pistol dan mengarahkannya pada teman-teman disekitar. yang rambut hitam belah tengah bahkan sampai dipaksa olehnya untuk berpura-pura mati karena sudah 'tertembak' dengan senjata imajinernya.

Huh—bukan Jean Kirschtein namanya kalau tidak _bossy_ dan seenaknya.

Kadang Armin tertawa melihat keuguhan teman-temannya. Kadang tersenyum saja.

Sedang asik memerhatikan yang lain, sadar-sadar Armin merasa ada seseorang yang menatap kearahnya dari arah jam sebelas—berdiri dengan wajah mupeng dan telunjuk yang diemut. Armin celingukan sebelum akhirnya ia sadari bahwa sosoknya lah yang sedari tadi diperhatikan.

Armin lantas megap-megap, dan anak itu hanya berjalan mendekat. Mata hijaunya yang sangat bulat menyorot tanpa jeda, membuat Armin merasa tak enak dalam sekejap.

"A-ada apa?"

Gumaman diseberang. Suaranya sedikit terhalangi oleh telunjuk yang masih diemutnya. Tapi kemudian pipi gembil anak itu memerah, dan menggembung.

"Apa kau masih menggunakan ayunannya?"

"Eh?"

Armin ternganga disana.

"Kalau sudah—bilang ya. aku ingin bermain juga."

Anak itu lalu melambai dan berbalik pergi. Armin tidak mengerti—

Anak itu seperti memberi waktu bagi Armin untuk menggunakan ayunannya. anak-anak biasa pasti sudah mendorongnya atau menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari ayunan yang ingin mereka pakai.

Tapi khusus anak ini—ia berbeda.

Fokus Armin jadi terpatri untuk sosok itu. si rambut kecokelatan dengan bola matanya yang mencolok. Armin bahkan baru menyadarinya—saat diterpa sinar mentari, warna iris kehijauan itu bergonta-ganti dengan ajaibnya. Membuat Armin berkedip— penasaran.

Apakah bola matanya juga akan berubah warna jika ia bermain di bawah siraman matahari?

Fokus Armin masih tak berubah. Anak yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, kini sibuk mencomot sebuah ranting dan membuat kreasi di atas tanah. Tidak ada orang yang memerhatikannya. Tidak ada orang yang ikut campur. Tapi anak itu kelihatan asyik sekali—menggambar sebuah godzilla dengan _stickman_ bersayap yang diindikasi sebagai superhero. Armin jadi tergerak ingin bermain dengan ranting dan membuat bunga matahari—

tapi tidak. Armin tidak berani menghampirinya dengan sok akrab dan jongkok disampingnya begitu saja. Armin menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang mirip tomat.

Tak beberapa lama, anak itu kembali menoleh kepada Armin. masih dalam posisi jongkoknya, dan wajah mupeng khas bocah yang sedang menatap sebuah etalase toko mainan—

Armin mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berayun.

Ia harap anak itu berhenti menatapnya—karena Armin tidak terbiasa diperhatikan selama itu.

Ah. Sang ranting tergeletak ditinggal pemiliknya. Bocah berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan kembali menghampiri Armin sekali lagi. Armin menghentikan ayunannya dan menunduk.

Apakah ia harus mengalah lagi? seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan terhadap anak-anak lain?

"Apa kamu sudah selesai? Aku ingin bermain ayunan juga."

Kaki-kaki kecil Armin menapak di tanah. Tercekat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"U-uh—"

Dahinya berkeringat. Tangannya menggenggam erat rantai besi yang menjadi tali ayunan. Lamat-lamat Armin menjauhkan bokongnya dari tempat duduk, dan ia menyingkir.

"B-Baiklah."

"Yeey!"

Armin masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap bocah cokelat yang kini berteriak girang menyambut ayunannya. Suara kerincing rantai menjadi pertanda bahwa Armin harus pergi. Ia pun dengan setengah hati melangkah gontai—

"Eh—tunggu sebentar."

Tapi suara cempreng itu memanggil. Armin memutar badannya sekali lagi—menghadap si bocah yang kini sama-sama membalas pandangannya dengan wajah polos yang khas.

Armin penasaran.

Bocah di depannya turun dari ayunan—seperti hendak mengganti posisi dan kembali duduk dalam keadaan yang—ngangkang—menghadap tali ayunan. Armin berkedip lagi, bocah itu tertawa lebar memanggilnya.

"Kamu mau ikut main juga?"

Ia menggoyangkan ayunannya pelan-pelan,

"Kamu bisa duduk menghadap arah kanan. aku arah kiri."

Armin memerhatikan sisa _space_ yang dihasilkan berkat posisi duduk si bocah yang vertikal terhadap kursi ayunan. Ayunan di TK-nya ternyata cukup lebar juga.

"A-aku boleh ikutan?"

"Boleh," jawab si bocah singkat, "Kalau berdua pasti lebih seru."

Pelan-pelan Armin mendekat dan duduk berpunggungan dengan si bocah. Punggungnya hangat—Armin sedikit tersentak.

"Kamu sudah pegangan belum? Cepat pegangan."

Armin langsung menuruti perintah dan mengcengkeram erat tali ayunan di depannya.

"Ayo bantu aku ayunin!"

Dan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Armin terbawa suasana dengan celotehan teman barunya yang meminta agar ayunan didorong lebih cepat.

"Lagi, yang kencang! Hahahaha!"

Besi di ayunan itu berkerat-kerat, seiring dengan sudut ayunan yang semakin lama semakin menukik tajam. Rambut Armin sampai acak-acakkan, tapi ia tak memedulikannya dan tetap berayun menuruti perintah temannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa terpaksa—Armin bahkan merasa asyik hingga tanpa sadar, tawanya membahana, menyemarakkan milik si bocah di belakangnya.

"Woaaa, kita berayun cepat."

"!"

"Pegangan lebih kuat, Armin!"

Eh?

Wajah Armin tertegun sejenak.

Pendengarannya tidak salah kan? Bocah itu tahu namanya?

"Kamu Armin kan? Aku Eren."

Mereka masih berayun tinggi. Armin tak berani menoleh ke belakang karena takut jatuh. Jadi hanya mendengarkan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Eren—

"Besok kita main ayunan lagi ya!"

Ada bintang yang timbul dari kedua iris biru Armin yang polos.

"U-un! Ya!"

Ia mengangguk cepat—meskipun sadar kalau Eren tidak bisa melihatnya. _Well_—namanya juga anak-anak.

"Ayo, lebih cepat lagi, lebih cepaat!"

Senyum tak bisa Armin tahan dari bibirnya.

Oh sungguh—ia tidak tahu, kalau bermain ayunan ternyata bisa seseru ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : ini fanfic paling sehat yang pernah saya ketik WKWKWKWK! RATE K TJUY, RATE K ASDASDASD! Setengah tiga pagi kepikiran ErenMin. LOOOOL. Ga tau kenapa imej ErenMin di kepala saya tuh munculnya yang versi TK begini. KAKAKAAKAK! Akhirnya berkontribusi juga untuk pair ErenMin, biarpun pendek wwwww.

Padahal saya ngetik ini sambil dengerin Ifuudoudou lho. Betapa murninya pair ini di mata saya sampe Ifuudoudou pun ga bisa meracuni saya untuk ngetik yang anu. KASDKASDKASD.

**-Fvvn-**


End file.
